Albert
Albert (アルベール Aruberu) is one of the many bookkeepers 'of 'Konjiki no Gash!! 'He's 'Leila's human partner and reader of the blue-purple spell book. Albert was one of the numerous humans who had been under Zophise's control for the purpose of building up a large army of ancient demons. He had been controlled against his will in participating in the battle to decide king alongside his assigned ancient demon, Leila. Albert later regains his consciousness breaking free from Zophises' control when the Moon Stone 'is destroyed. He willingly joins Leila in her battle against 'Demolt '''but this time as her true partner. Appearance Albert is a young boy with short blond hair that's parted in the center of his forehead and blue eyes. While under Zophise's control, he had no visible pupils or iris in his eyes. He wears a light blue jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. In manga illustrations, his jeans are the same color as his jacket. In the anime adaptation of the series, his jeans are of a darker blue shade. Personality Most of Albert's involvement in the current battle to decide king was under the control of Zophise where his free will stripped away from him. It becomes eventually known that despite being under control, he was still capable of listening to others around him and paid especially close attention to Leila. Despite acting like that of a puppet for Zophise, Albert still experienced the emotional pain of being helpless to assist in freeing her from being forced to serve under Zophise. Albert's compassion for Leila is one of Albert's prominent characteristics which eventually leads him to temporarily act on his own will while under Zophise’s control to be able to comfort Leila. Despite being forced into participating in the battle, Albert still proves himself to be Leila's destined partner as he is shown to still be capable of casting spells even after he’s freed and forges a powerful bond with her. Little is revealed about Albert outside of the battle to decide king other than his lack of eagerness to return to his regular life attending school. Synopsis '''Before the Battle: ' Little is revealed about Albert's life prior to his involvement in the Zophise's ancient demon army. It is known however that Albert had attended school prior to these events. His life can be assumed to be rather ordinary. 'Ancient Demon Arc: At some point, Albert was chosen to become the potential human bookkeeper for one of the ancient demon that Zophise had gathered up and later freed from the stone tablets they were sealed in. Albert's free will was completely taken away from him through Zophises' use of the Moon Stone to be able to control him as well as numerous other humans in order to make them suitable partners to cast spells on behalf of the ancient demon they're paired with. Albert became assigned to be the bookkeeper for Leila and follows her around and casts spells from her spell book whenever needed. Despite being unable to communicate with Leila, Albert was still able to listen in on the things around him and especially to Leila who more than anything wanted to be able to connect with him as her true partner. Upon the destruction of the Moon Stone, Albert collapses. When he awakens, Albert is shown to no longer be under control by Zohpise and is able to act on his own. He proudly joins Leila in battle against Demolt using their most powerful spell in order to assist Gash 'and 'Kiyomaro. After the defeat of Demolt, Albert joins the others in regrouping with Sherry and Brago on Zophise's status. When they learn the situation has been handled with, Albert and Leila then make one final request to Gash and Kiyomaro asking them to burn their book. Leila bids her goodbye to Albert by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Albert eventually returns to his home country and resumes his life as normal attending school. Clear Note Arc: As a result of no longer having a demon partner, Albert is neither involved in the battles between the remaining 10 demon teams nor is even aware of the current state of the demon world. Albert can be seen standing outside on a balcony looking up at the moon presumably thinking of Leila. Relationships 'Leila:' List of Battles Participated In *Vs. Dalmos & Elizabeth *Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine *Vs. Demolt & Roberto Vile *Vs. Zophise & Coco (Anime) Spells Quotes *"We just need to stop his movement, right? I think we can help you with that. Are you ready, Leila?" ''(Chapter 155) *"''Kiyomaro, Gash...I've been listening to you guys. I'm finally able to help out." (Chapter 155) *''"I don't really care. School is boring anyway..."'' (Chapter 162) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Albert